Target: Rath
Plot On Jarret's home planet Jarret is with Eighteight, Sunder, Angar and The Vreedle Brothers. (Jarret): So you understand what I ask you to do? (Eighteight): Royvor swa. (Sunder): Yes. (Angar): Of course I do! (Octagon): Yep. (Romboid): Nope. (Octagon): Boid, you don't needs to understand. (Jarret): Excellet, find and destroy the Appoplexian. (Angar): What! (Jarret): The other one. (Angar): Oh. Meanwhile on Earth, Ben is at Mr. Smoothy alone. (Ben): *Humming* Then Eighteight lands nearby and begins blasting cars. (Ben): ...Great. Ben transforms. (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! Goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ultimate Echo Echo! Hey, Eighteight come and get some! Eighteight charges at Ultimate Echo Echo who just blasts a beam of sound from his hand knocking her down. Meanwhile on Appoplexia Angar and Sunder are chasing Argit. (Argit): Gahhhhhhhh!! (Angar): Lemmie tell ya somethin' Argit! You know where that Appoplexian is don't you! (Argit): Uh, yeah he's ugly and right behind me. (Angar): Lemmie tell ya somethin' Argit! Sunder is not an Appoplexian! (Sunder): I think he was talking about you. (Angar): What! Lemmie tell ya somethin' Argit I am gonna grab your- Meanwhile. Eighteight's foot is on top of Ultimate Echo Echo's head. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ooohh... Eighteight then walks away. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Huh? Ultimate Echo Echo reverts. (Ben): She wasn't after me? Well, I still can't let her destroy the city. Ben transforms. (Rath): Rath! Lemmie tell ya somethin' Eighteight, Rath does not like it when a bounty hunter is not after Rath! (Eighteight): Qavferrah? Toyl opahdisickk. Lavck! Eighteight grabs Rath and throws him into the ground. (Rath): Lemmie tell ya somethin' Eighteight! Rath prefers pounding others and not be pounded. Rath kicks Eighteight off of him. Then a spaceship lands and Sunder and Angar come out with Argit. (Angar): There he is! (Sunder): The Appoplexian shall now parish. (Rath): We'll see! Rath times out. (Ben): Aw man. (Angar): Hey! Where'd the the other Appoplexian go? (Sunder) Really? Eighteight face palms. (Angar): What? Ben runs towards the Ten Speed Cycle which blows up. '' (Octagon): That was one fine shot, Boid (Rhomboid): Why thank you, Octagon. (Ben): Yeah real nice. ''Ben transforms. (Upchuck): Humung- Upchuck! Rhomboid shoots Upchuck. (Upchuck): Whoa! Upchuck eats the blast and fires it back at Rhomboid. (Rhomboid): Yow! Upchuck transforms. (Jetray): Jetray! Jetray flies a little bit and times out and falls to the ground unconscious. Later Ben is in shackles. (Ben): What? Ben looks around and sees he's in a dungeon. (Ben): Oh, great. (Splixon Prisoner): You're not going to escape. I've tryed. We're going to be hanged today. Together. (Ben): Yeah, I have no plan to die today, I have a big Math Test to finish sorry. Supertrix, Rath please. (Supertrix): Of course, Master Tennyson. Ben transforms into Rath and breaks free. (Rath): Now c'mon! Rath frees the Splixon Prisoner. (Splixon Prisoner): Y-y-yes sir. Rath breaks into Jarret's throneroom. (Jarret): What? The Appoplexian. Or should I say Ben 10! (Rath): You bet it's me! (Jarret): Guards destroy him! Six guards fly in through the celing. Rath kicks one and punches another. (Rath): Give up, yet? Rath bites off the head of one guard and grabs a spear from the wall and impales the guards who turned out to be just robots. (Rath): Now intestine sweater time! (Jarret): No please, I'm begging you. Not! Jarret presses a button and a Kolar walks in. (Kolar): I've been meaning to get my revenge on Tennyson. Rath punches Kolar who catches his fist and slams Rath into a wall. (Kolar): Ahahahahahahaha. (Rath): When you can't beat a Tetramand. Do not try, try again. Go Super! Rath goes super. (Super Rath): Super Rath!!! Super Rath throws Kolar into air and mid air kicks him through a wall. (Super Rath): Lemmie tell ya somethin' Jarret Super Rath was really lookin' foward to having a new sweater. But! I am late for a... picnic! Yeah! Rath devolves and transforms. (Jetray): Time to fly! Jetray flies away. (Jarret): ... Jarret starts crying. THE END Major Events *Ultimate Echo Echo reappears. Characters *Ben *Argit *Splixon Prisoner Villains *Jarret *Eighteight (canon) *Angar *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Sunder Aliens used *Echo Echo (cameo) *Ultimate Echo Echo (first reappearance) *Rath(x2) *Upchuck (accidental transformation intended alien was Humungousaur) *Jetray (x2) *Super Rath(debut) Category:Episodes